


Na na na na na Batman

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Charlie - Freeform, Crack, Dean in Panties, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are afoot at the local Wal Mart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na na na na na Batman

“Do you believe these would fit Dean?”

When Charlie turned toward Castiel to answer his question she had _not_ expected him to be holding up a pair of lace see thru _women’s_ Batman underwear.

“Whoa. Ok. One... that’s not a question I need to even be near. Dean’s like my brother...so gross. And two... holy crap, I thought the whole Rhonda Hurley thing was just an Edlund literary elaboration. _Apparently not_.” 

Despite Castiel’s confused squint, Charlie clapped him on the shoulder and gave one last direction before making her hasty exit.

“I’m going to go way over there, far away from you looking for panties for Dean. Good luck, though. Come find me when you’re thoroughly done with all of this.” 

*****

Dean looked up from the war room table where he and Sam were going over a case that appeared to be ghouls; as happy chattering noise announced Cas and Charlie’s return from their supply run. 

“Hey, get anything good?” Dean asked; leaning back in his chair.

“Cas did.” Charlie smirked suspiciously before turning to his brother. “Sam, can you help me put these groceries away...like _pronto_.” 

Dean tried to get her attention to find out what the hell she was being so cagey about, but Charlie refused to meet his eye as she dragged a very confused looking Sam out of the room. 

“So Cas, what’d ya get that’s got Charlie acting so weird?” Dean asked as Castiel stood on the other side of the table, plastic Wal Mart bag clutched tightly in his fist.

“Technically, this was something she already knew because of Chuck’s writings.”

“Oh, that son of a bitch. If he wasn’t already dead, I’d kill him.” Dean swiped a hand over his face, “Alright, lay it on me.”

Castiel pushed the bag across the table until it sat, gray and imposing in front of Dean.

Untying the knot, Dean reached in and felt... _lace_?

“What did you...” He didn’t finish his sentence as he brought out black sheer lace panties with a yellow border and _HOLY SHIT_ a yellow rhinestone bat signal.

“DUDE!” Dean abruptly stood up, panties still clutched in his left hand; the right he used to grab Castiel’s tie and haul him nearly all the way across the table for a sloppy appreciative kiss.

“These are awesome. Wanna come watch me try ‘em on?” Dean asked with a lascivious grin as soon he broke the kiss.

 

 


End file.
